Brave New World
by simplyjasmine
Summary: Mini series of Heroes. My version of Season 5 which focuses on Sylar.


**BRAVE NEW WORLD**

NOTE: I have written this fic in a way of how it would be shown on tv. It is like a screenplay for TV series but quick rush down version of it. It may include camera like directions in it.

Recap of Season 4 Finale:

Flashes: Sylar breaking through the wall in front of Peter.

Sylar: Does it make it any less real?

Peter: Let's go save Emma.

Quick flashes of Sylar coming to save Emma. Doyle uses his powers on Sylar. Emma breaks free and Sylar confronting Doyle.

Doyle: That's not you. You're like me.

Sylar: No I'm a hero.

…

Shows Sylar and a tied up Doyle with light bulbs. Peter and Emma looking at Sylar.

…

Peter: What the hell does she think she is doing? She's gonna change everything.

Sylar: That's right. It's a brave new world.

_Claire jumps down off the ferris wheel._

FADE OUT

Claire gets up. Reporters are all scrambling towards her.

Peter: I cant believe she just did that. What was she thinking?!!!

Peter starts pacing around the place all frustrated.

Sylar: I just remembered I got something important I have to do.

Peter: Like what? Everything changes now.

Peter keeps starring at the crowd of paparazzi around Claire asking her questions.

Sylar: I am not sure yet. It's something I put behind me and I think its time to go back and do what I couldn't do before.

Peter looks at Sylar puzzled and nods. He is still fixated at the crowd of people around Claire.

Sylar: You should go talk to Claire. She needs you.

Peter now looks at Sylar.

Sylar: Look I hope everything we have been through the last couple of days... We could try to be friends… Umm you probably won't see me for a while. but who knows I might just show up out of no where. So uh goodbye Peter.

Sylar puts his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter just nods. Sylar uses Nathan's power and flies away. Peter looks up and watches Sylar disappear into the sky.

FADE OUT

Sylar voiceover with a montage of new and old scenes from Season 4 with Sylar is shown:

_So it has been four days since I left Peter to search for what I have been looking for. Looking for clues and putting the pieces together to get back the life you once had but knowing that everything is different now. There is a limit to how far you can go down the road for REVENGE.. having the need to kill before it starts to wears you down. It just pushes you farther away from people and makes you more ALONE. I have put on this mask of being a killer for too long that it has become a part of me. I am a monster. I am always seen this way. The old faces and new faces I've encountered will always see me as a bad guy and never the good but it turns out even the bad guy can get redemption. _

_No one really knows who you are until they get a chance to get to know you. Being with a person for hours can turn into days and can turn into years. I am sick and tired of people planning out my life. It is my life and I am the only one who can control it. Being stuck in my worst nightmare for years with Peter, it made me realize that I can live up to my potential. Peter was able to forgive me in his own way. I proved that I can change. What was in my head can become reality. I can be different. My worst nightmare of being alone cannot happen unless I let it happen. I was able to save Emma. I can be a hero and not a villain. You can change. You just need to remember to believe in yourself. You can create a new beginning.. a fresh start or go back to the beginning where everything started. I know what I am searching for but whether or not the end result will be the way I want it to be. I do not care anymore. I am going to go for it. I have been putting it on hold for far too long because like a wise man once told me even your heart remembers not just the brain. It knows what you are really searching for.. Your wants. Your desires. Your path cannot be guided for you. You create your own path. Your own destiny. In the end, they all mean something. Time has not stopped. It has moved forward and so shall I. Because I have finally found what I am looking for. _

A side view shot of Sylar looking into a window. A medium shot to see Sylar is standing in front of a bakery. The bakery's name is Sugar & Spice Café. Sylar enters the bakery.

FADE TO BLACK

Sylar is sitting in front of the counter and is looking at the menu. The place is busy and there is only one waitress working. She has long straight brunette hair wearing jeans and a t shirt with an apron over her. She looks like she is new as she struggles to do her job. She is multitasking on pouring a cup of coffee and taking out a slice of blueberry banana loaf bread.

Waitress: I will be right with you.

She chimes from behind the counter. Her back is facing Sylar. She goes up to the balding middle age man sitting on the other side of the counter.

Waitress: There you go sir.

He makes a weird face at her like he is unimpressed. She walks towards Sylar's section and starts taking out her pad.

Waitress: So what can I get you?

Sylar: Can I get a slice of peach pie?

(pauses)

It's my favorite kind.

The waitress is jots it down on her pad and is caught off guard by his statement. Sylar puts down the menu which reveals his face to her and he smiles. A medium shot of her face is now shown. The waitress is Elle.

Elle: Gabriel…

Sylar: You look good as a brunette.

Elle looks down, blushes and smiles.

Elle: One slice of peach pie coming up.

Sylar smiles at her. She turns around. It ends with a long shot showing Sylar sitting in front of the counter and Elle getting a slice of peach pie for him.

Montage of quick flashes of the following scenes is shown:

Sylar touching Elle saying Goodbye Elle / Burning her and close up of Sylar's face looking down / Sylar killing Elle / Sylar touching Elle as they fall to the ground kissing.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
